


Woods

by severallifetimesago



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Gen, I don't really know - Freeform, I guess it's canon compliant, I just wrote, M/M, Nothing's explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severallifetimesago/pseuds/severallifetimesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something while feeling sad and finishing Fargo for the fourth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little thing I wrote, it's nothing impressive or long. Just a little time in Wrench's perspective after escaping the hospital.
> 
> Title taken from Bon Iver's Woods.

Wrench resumes work for what's left of the syndicate. They stick him with another partner, because the deaf hit man needs a translator. 

Their first job is atrocious, a sloppy interrogation followed by a less than ideal kill. His partner isn't sane - he's a moron filled with bloodlust. Wrench breaks his left arm in warning. 

Two bleak years pass until Deputy - well, chief now, he supposes - Solverson finds him. She's very good at her job, and this time, Wrench has no means of escape. He's stuck, but the worst part is it doesn't matter to him. So he answers all her questions thoroughly and completely, not leaving out a detail. He actually kind of likes her, which is strange because she's supposed to be the enemy. 

Numbers would like her. She's quick and surprisingly witty, sympathetic and understanding, contemplative and stern. 

Molly regrets to inform him that, despite his cooperation, he's to be put in prison. Wrench does nothing but nod in agreement. 

Before he's put away, Malvo confronts him. Lorne knows what Wrench has told and no longer regards him with that careful respect he held at the hospital. He looks at him with intent, and that is to end his life. 

He does so with a knife buried deep within Wrench's abdomen. Malvo doesn't seem satisfied with his kill, but maybe that's because Wrench would rather be dead.

He's in immense pain, but maybe he'll meet Numbers down in hell sometime soon. Maybe they'll be lucky enough to be stuck in an eternal waiting room, repenting for their numerous sins. 

He'd like that, being with Numbers again.


End file.
